Her Grand Adventure
by Who's Clues
Summary: Another poorly titled story in which a directionless college graduate embarks on a journey to find where she wants to go. OC. Possible language.
1. Hijacked Lunch

I own Olivia but not Doctor Who.

Olivia Madeline Trilby had just graduated college and moved to England in search of a job. After a few weeks of interviews and calling Dad to help her out financially, Livi despaired of ever finding a job and living independently of her father's fortune. She left an interview on an ordinary Thursday afternoon and went round the corner to get lunch at a sidewalk cafe. She sat with a cup of tea waiting. She watched as people milled before her, once in a while looking closer at someone going past. After some time, she noticed that the eager, boundless energy she had had when she started in England was worn away; those who seemed as light as she used to be fascinated her. She noticed a tall guy dressed like a professor walk by a few times, going in different directions each time. Just as her salad arrived, the stranger stopped in front of her.

"Excuse me, could you give me a bit of help? I'm looking for the Drake Center." He told her.

"Sure, I was just there actually. You just go back the way you came, around that corner and it's the one with the bronzed statue in front…" Livi trailed off as the stranger pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down.

"Can I join you? Yes, hello could I get some chips and a peanut butter milkshake?" he asked the waitress without Olivia's permission.

"I thought you had to get to the Drake Center."

"It can wait, I'm starved."

Livi started eating her salad and hoped he would go away.

"I'm The Doctor, what's your name?"

"Olivia Trilby. Is that a nickname or are your parents celebrities?" she asked.

"No. Well I suppose it's something like a nickname. People call me The Doctor."

"Huh."

The fries and milkshake showed up. The Doctor started to dip his fries into the milkshake and ate away happily. Livi was waiting for her check.

"Would you like to come with me? I could use some help, especially if you've already been there."

"I suppose, I'm not doing anything else today," Livi answered wistfully, wishing she had friends to hang around with or a job to go to. Maybe this Doctor fellow could be a friend. He got up and put a hundred pound note on the table, leaving his half melted milkshake and a few runaway fries on the plate.

The Doctor gestured for Olivia to take the lead and they walked away from the restaurant towards the Drake Center.

"I'll need a bit of help getting in. Shouldn't be a problem since you were just there. Do you work there?"

"Hopefully I will. What do you mean you'll need help getting in?"

"Well I'm not sure security will - I don't have an appointment with any of the offices so I don't know they'll just let me in," he explained as he pulled the door open for Olivia. She stopped before going in.

"You need me to lie to get you in?" she asked somewhat suspicious.

"Yes but I don't intend to hurt anyone, I just need to investigate something."

How did I know, Olivia thought to herself. This guy is hoping to get something published. He knows who my dad is and is hoping if he can get my attention he can get in touch with my dad. A plan hatched in her mind, she would help him get in and then take off to leave him to suffer the consequences.

"Come along then Doctor," she says and leads the way to the security desk. "Hi," she said sweetly to the guard. "I was just here for an interview and I've left my bag upstairs. I was wondering if there was any way I could pop back up and grab it. It'll be just two minutes, I promise." The guard just nodded sternly at her. "Thank you so much, come on honey," she said grabbing The Doctor's hand and pulling him through behind her. She appeared to lead the way until they were out of sight, and The Doctor took the lead. They rode the elevator up to the 14th floor and made a beeline toward a wall of filing cabinets and started scanning the labels. He jerked open one of the drawers and started to search for some document, which he found and scanned with some kind of stick thing. Olivia followed him over and started to read over his shoulder. He was looking at a property sale that had happened two months previously.

"What are you looking for exactly?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down without arousing suspicion.

"Just peeking into what happened to an old house I visited once. Something does not seem right."

"Huh. Well you'll have to hurry it up because I think I could have found my purse by now, so we should get a move on."

"Right of course, let me just make a few copies of this-"

"What, copies? No, no. I might be working here soon, you're going to screw this up for me!"

"Here? You, Olivia Trilby, are going to work here in this?" he asked with a flourish of his hand. "Trust me, you're going to find a much more interesting place." Olivia stopped listening and dragged him back to the elevator. He rambled on to himself about some kind of plan while they rode back down and Olivia apologized to the guard.

"Must have left it somewhere else. Sorry!" she said as she raced off behind The Doctor. When she got out the front door, she looked around and saw him walking towards the road. She ran to him and managed to grab his jacket before he stepped into traffic.

"Oh my! So sorry about that, clearly distracted you see."

"Where are you going? That's it? You ask me to sneak you into an office building so you can steal some paperwork and then just run off? I thought the British were polite!"

"The British may be, but I'm so much more than that."

"Are you French?" she asked. The Doctor laughed and proceeded across the street leaving Olivia to follow. Not once did it occur to her that she had planned on leaving him with security.

"Where is your house? I need somewhere to look this over. I would suggest my home but it's a bit complicated. Which reminds me, you might have a lot of questions during the next few days Olivia but I'm going to have to ask you to be a good girl and save them until the end, okay?"

"I just met you. I'm not bringing you to my apartment; I have no idea who you are. Why are you acting like we're going to be together for a while? You interrupted my lunch, then you convinced me to break into a building where I'm hoping to get a job and now you want to come into my house? No, I'm going to leave you now. Doctor, whatever your real name is, good bye." Olivia said and turned away. She walked back towards the Tube and took the train back home. The whole way home she was distracted, practicing over and over everything that she should have said to this bizarre man who had insinuated himself on her. She stopped to take her keys out and was shocked to see The Doctor poke his head around her shoulder.

"Hello again."

"This is insane," she yelled. "You followed me to my house? I'm calling the police, you're stalking me." She went to her pocket for her cell phone, but The Doctor gently took it away.

"I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. This seems very odd but I need your help. Please, I swear," he pled.

"Alright you can come in, but no funny business and I'll have my phone dialed to call the police.

"Thank you. By the way, you followed me across the street, so it's fair to assume you were stalking me first."

"Right, after I saved your life." Olivia countered as she walked through the entryway to her building.


	2. Thoroughly Disheveled

I still own Olivia, I still don't own Doctor Who.

Olivia and The Doctor made themselves comfortable in her small living room. He spread the stolen paperwork out on the coffee table between them. He examined the papers carefully and Livi sat in silence, trying her hardest to examine the papers as well. She felt the way she had in middle school when teachers tried to explain division to her. All she did was stare and stare until they told her what she was supposed to say. Since then she'd come a long way and had a minor in mathematics. None of this helped her decipher what The Doctor was looking for in a file on some place called Wester Drumlins. After enduring silent frustration, Livi asked The Doctor what he was looking for.

"I want to know who is in possession of this house now, but the problem is it seems like no one owns it."

"Let me look," Olivia demanded and examined the papers more closely. "Right here, there's a company within a company owned by this man here, then they sold it off to this woman here who passed it on to this charity here who then sold it to a preservation society, easy."

"And the preservation society?"

"It doesn't say in here, but I can look it up online," Livi said and reached for her laptop. She was wondering why The Doctor couldn't look all this up on his own. Why did he need help?

After finding a dead end with the preservation society, The Doctor seemed to know exactly what the next step should be.

"We should go there. Yes, but first are you hungry? No, never mind that we need to get going," he changed his mind and spun towards the door. Olivia didn't move. "Coming?" he asked.

"Why do you need me? You seem like you've got this all under control now. Good luck with whatever you're looking for."

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed and ran towards her. "You must come along. Up you get," he said pulling her off the floor.

"I really need to clean up this mess though, you've turned my apartment into a disaster," Olivia insisted and tried to pull away.

"You can do that later, right now I think we have to save all of humankind." With that, The Doctor tossed Olivia a coat and glided out the door. Olivia just stood with the coat in hand, confused and surprised.

"Wait!" she tried and started to run after him, being sure to close the door. "What do you mean "all of humankind"?"


End file.
